


Cari

by WrathNotRat



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Anger, Bisexual Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, He murdered her everything, Revenge, Swearing, Torture, mentions of naughty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathNotRat/pseuds/WrathNotRat
Summary: He took everything that was hers, everything that mattered. Cari had a short time to fuck him up...best get on with it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cari

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! 
> 
> I’ve kinda always wanted to start a series of revenge stories against the Seeds, but I wasn’t quite ready yet UNTIL WealthyWetSunny wrote a Johnny that was a total bitch at the end of her last John Seed One Shots, so I politely asked permission, and my fwuffkins said yes to my fucking him up. 
> 
> I do try to think from both sides, and Yes, I would fuck them all up 100% if the game had allowed it. Let’s face it, saving some and murdering the rest is a total bitch move. 
> 
> So like the cult or not, today Johnny gets a spank. 
> 
> Not sure if I’ll make it into a revenge series. I left my Cari with little knowledge of her so I can open her up if I decide to extend the series. Basically, in this fic, she’s late 20s, never killed anybody before, and she was a bisexual in a relationship with Amy. 
> 
> Love ya butts 🥰

It couldn’t be this easy. 

It must be a trap. 

Nothing but the birds, the bees, and a smoking plane far off in the distance. 

John Seed was here, collapsed in a heap. A tangle of parachute cords were wrapped around an old elm above him, and a strip of wood had been struck off, leaving a smear of bright red blood against the majestic tree. 

Seed was bunched up at the base, a handgun thrown to the side. He was unconscious, blood dripping from a gash to a point I couldn’t see beyond his thick hair. There was a reddening mark against his collarbone, and as I neared him, I could smell the fuel, the sweat, the _battle_ he had taken part of. 

This has to be a gift. Amy, honey, you spoil me.

I reach over and begin to search him. The weapons are numerous and expensive. There are blades, and there are guns. The tattoos are hot, so is he. I’d fuck him but...well, he doesn’t deserve me really. 

Everything is tossed but the radio, which I hook onto my jean shorts. There’s a call that comes through every few minutes. “Ess 3, come in. Ess 3, status.”

Sorry. Ess 3 is out of commission. 

He’s not heavy to carry but he’s all limbs so I drag him the majority of the way, my boots scraping heavily against the stone as I lift him higher up into the mountain. We were near our home, which is why I _know_ this is a gift I’ll treasure forever. 

There’s no door anymore but with a shift, he’s through the hole and onto his fine ass, making his way carefully to her chair left dead centre of the living room. Only one of the chair’s legs are missing, but I compromise with bricks left over. He’s tied up with torn curtains, ragged jean remains, cords yanked from walls. Whatever is within reach. I yank off his shiny boot, and tug at his sock, stuffing it in his mouth entirely. 

Then I stop. My gaze pulls from his shattered body to take in the remains of the burned out building. 

This was our home. Mine and hers. We were days away from officially living together. 

Now we’re days after she was murdered. 

And now I wait with her murderer. 

I smile for the first time since I found her. 

Dragging a metal stool across the bitted floor, flakes of burned tiles being shoved aside, and I drop myself in front of him. My hand is on his radio listening to the voices get more and more desperate. 

They’re where we were but there’s only his guns tossed aside, and signs of activity. I don’t have long. 

That’s fine. 

I don’t need long. 

I reach forward and slap him across the face. Once, twice. On the third, he wakes with a muffled yelp. 

One glance at me and he screams through his gag. 

A realisation that he can’t move and he screams through his gag. 

I hit him twice, his lip adding to the blood in his beard. 

“Quiet.”

He ignores me, slamming the chair up and down until I grab my blade and stab it into his thigh, twisting the handle into the muscle.

He growls wretchedly, spittle dripping down the edges of the gag. 

I crouch down in front of him, sliding the blade along his pant leg to wipe away his blood. “We gonna be a good boy, Seed?”

He’s all rage and fury, blood and fear. I can taste it amongst the ashes. 

“You know where we are, Johnny?” I stand, my boots smearing the ash beneath me, and dramatically hold my arms out, gazing at the broken skylight above where we’d watch the rain fall, the bath in the distance where we’d share the steamy water before bed, the oven where she’d burn our breakfast...I chuckle softly to myself. Oh gosh, she was clumsy. “You know... She was a terrible cook. Couldn’t cook an egg, her mind was always everywhere else.” I smile warmly at the memory of that shockingly terrible first breakfast I forced down. “But Amy was perfect in _every_ way, and you murdered her because she wasn’t into you.”

I turn towards John, waving the radio around mockingly as Jacob finally spoke up. “John... John, you there? Stop fuckin about, we need you to call in.”

“Aww Johnny, do you usually fuck about?” I trail my fingers along his swelling collarbone, my eyes sparkling when he groans at the pressure. “Amy turned you down, Johnny. And it wasn’t because she was a cock tease, or because she knew you were part of a cult, although that didn’t exactly help. She turned you down because she was a lesbian. She was gay, and she told you _repeatedly.”_ I scratch a long mark around his neck, just enough to bleed, and bend to whisper in his ear. “But you didn’t believe her.”

I smirk as the radio crackles. “Johnny, come on....Fuck, fine. We’re on our way. Hold tight.”

“When I returned home, she was dead. Not only that, but she had been carved into, beaten, bones sticking out of flesh, and burned _alive.”_ My breath releases into the ashy air before I stare furiously at the piece of skin still stabled to the wall. 

Lust. 

“There were sins burned into the ground just beyond the porch, so everybody would know.” Green eyes, freckled skin, flicky hair that tickled my neck when she sucked upon my chest, now buried six feet under. “She was the least lustful person there was.” I turn to Seed, my eyes on his twitching, trembling figure. “She was shy. Never kissed to demand, merely kissed because she loved me. She held hands with me, opened doors for me, let me come first because she knew I preferred it when I was soaked before I fucked her. You...”

The radio buzzed once more. “John. John, are you there?”

The Father. Soothing tones for a devil with the ability to release hell upon us. 

He could stop it all with one word. 

I press my lips to the radio. “No. No, he’s not available currently.” 

A pause as I watch Johnny’s eyes glimmer with hope. “My child, please, is he dead?”

“Mhmmm...I dunno, Johnny. Are you dead?” I lift the radio mockingly to his gag, smirking at the desperate muffled pleas.

“Please try to think about what you’r...”

I roll my eyes at John, clicking the radio to speaker, drop to my knees before him, and grab the hammer placed just underneath the chair I found my girlfriend’s broken corpse in. 

I don’t even need to think before I crush it against the ankle bone repeatedly. At one point, I’m forced to place the radio to the side, before holding the chair as the little bitch cries and begs and yells and _screams._

His ankle is shattered, bones peeking out of flesh, blood smearing the floor and dotting our clothes.

But it’s not enough. 

She always told me of his _cocky_ walk. A strut like he owned the world. We laughed about it. 

We laughed about it. 

And now she’s dead because he’s a lil cocksucker who couldn’t let it go. She was mine, not even capable of loving him. 

I grab the hammer and slam it _hard_ into just above the kneecap of his other leg. He screams, near passing out until I slap his face. 

I toss the hammer to the side and scoop up the radio before sitting on his violently shaking bloody lap so we’re face to face. We share breath like lovers before I smear my thumb under his eyes, sucking the tears off my flesh. 

I hold the radio up to him crying like the monster he is, tears and snot uglying up his pretty face, and you know what?? 

It doesn’t change a Goddamn thing. 

Flicking the radio to receiving, and it’s not Joseph anymore. 

“Wherever you end up, I will find you, and you will be _mine.”_

I kiss the radio theatrically, then hurl it viciously against the remains of my home. 

I know I will be, Jacob. I know. 

With the howls of wolves in the distance, I grab Johnny by his hair so his crazed azure eyes are only on me. “Next time you leave on a one sided fuck mission, remember this pain.” 

I kiss him fondly upon his sweaty forehead, whispering “Or _I will return.”_

I take one last glance at the remains of her; my life, heart, every soft part of me that she adored, and I leave it all behind. 

The Deputy can do what he wants to bring them to justice, but I’m just here to fuck them up. 

My name is Cari, and they were wrong in choosing Hope.


End file.
